darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Fallen Giants
The Forest of Fallen Giants is a location in Dark Souls II. Description The Forest of Fallen Giants is a forested area filled with exuberant vegetation bathed by sunlight. The ruins of a long-forsaken fortress, known as the Cardinal Tower, can be found in the area as well. It is said that this structure was built long ago by the Kingdom of Drangleic during the battle against the Giants. Hollow Soldiers still stand guard to this day, and remnants of several Giants lay throughout various locations. It is here that players can take alternate paths to proceed to the next area. Each path offers different advantages. One of them, for example, allows the player to avoid the area boss. Adjacent locations *Majula *The Lost Bastille *Memory of Orro *Memory of Vammar *Memory of Jeigh Bonfires *'The Crestfallen's Retreat': After emerging from the Majula cave entrance, proceed down the small hill and cross the stream. The first bonfire is in an open clearing directly ahead. *'Cardinal Tower': After entering the ruined fortress down the tree trunk near the Heide Knight, proceed up the stairs and emerge out onto the roof, where a ladder and several enemies await. Climbing this ladder and opening the huge doors to the tower will provide access to the second bonfire and Merchant Hag Melentia. *'Soldiers' Rest': After acquiring the Soldier Key, proceed down the ladder from the Cardinal Tower bonfire and to the room adjacent to the outdoor area with a tree branch path and several Hollow Infantry and Hollow Soldiers. Beyond the nearby locked wooden door, the bonfire can eventually be reached by following the route to its end. *'The Place Unbeknownst: '''After acquiring the King's Ring, proceed down the ladder from the Cardinal Tower bonfire and cross the bridge with the Hollow Soldier. Beyond the wooden door requiring the Soldier Key, approach the large, ornate door while wearing the King's Ring. The bonfire is just inside. Characters *Cale the Cartographer *Benhart of Jugo (If conditions are met) *Merchant Hag Melentia *Mild-Mannered Pate Enemies Respawning *Flame Salamander *Hollow Infantry *Hollow Soldier *Old Ironclad Soldier Non-respawning *Crystal Lizard *Heide Knight *Royal Guard (SotFS) *Armorer Dennis (SotFS'') Bosses *The Last Giant *The Pursuer Items Ammunition *Fire Arrow ×10 (corpse) *Wood Bolt ×20 (corpse) Armor *Drangleic Armor (corpse) *Drangleic Gauntlets (corpse) *Drangleic Leggings (corpse) *Hunter's Set (chest) *Infantry Helm (chest) Keys *House Key (Cale - gift) *Soldier Key (The Last Giant - drop) Miscellaneous *Amber Herb ×5 (chest and corpses) *Aromatic Ooze ×3 (corpse) *Black Firebomb ×3 (corpse) *Cracked Red Eye Orb ×3 (corpse) *Divine Blessing (corpse) *Estus Flask Shard (chest) *Green Blossom ×2 (corpses) *Homeward Bone ×2 (corpses) *Human Effigy ×3 (chest and corpses) *Lifegem ×5 (corpses) *Radiant Lifegem (corpse) *Repair Powder (chest) *Small White Sign Soapstone (chest) *Throwing Knife ×10 (corpse) *Torch ×7 (chest and corpses) *White Sign Soapstone (Pate - gift) *Witching Urn ×5 (corpse) Rings *Chloranthy Ring (chest) *Flame Quartz Ring+1 (chest) *Hawk Ring (corpse) *Life Ring (chest) *Ring of Blades (The Pursuer - drop) *Ring of Restoration (chest) Spells *Great Soul Arrow (corpse) Souls *Large Soul of a Lost Undead ×2 (corpses) *Large Soul of a Proud Knight (chest) *Soul of a Lost Undead ×2 (corpses) *Soul of a Nameless Soldier ×4 (corpses) *Soul of the Last Giant (The Last Giant - drop) *Soul of the Pursuer (The Pursuer - drop) Upgrade Materials *Large Titanite Shard (chest) *Titanite Shard ×2 (chest and corpse) *Titanite Slab (chest) Weapons *Bastard Sword (corpse) *Blue Wooden Shield (corpse) *Broken Straight Sword (corpse) *Buckler (corpse) *Drangleic Sword (corpse) *Drangleic Shield (corpse) *Halberd (corpse) *Hand Axe (corpse) *Heide Knight Sword (Heide Knight - drop) *Large Leather Shield (corpse) *Light Crossbow (corpse) *Fire Longsword (chest) *Mail Breaker (chest) *Shortsword (corpse) *Small Leather Shield (chest) *Sorcerer's Staff (chest) Gallery Forest platforms.jpg fotfg knight.jpg Dark souls 2 conceptart7.jpg|Concept Art pl:Knieja Upadłych Olbrzymów Category:Dark Souls II: Locations